irregularwebcomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Da bomba3
Hi Da bomba3 -- we are excited to have Irregular Webcomic! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro IWC Dear Mr. Da bomba3. If you happen to be Ugozima on the IWC official Forums... DO NOT STEAL MY NAME. YOU DID NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY NAME ON THE IWC FORUMS!!!!!!!!! CREATE ANOTHER ACCOUNT UNDER ANOTHER NAME NOW. Sincerely, the REAL Ugozima 22:37, 4 January 2008 (UTC) You are not the boss of me i can use any name I want. So, fuck off! Da bomba3talk2meSandy 22:42, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Well someone seems a little defensive about their Handle... I may not agree with Da bomba3 on punctuation, but he is perfectly within his rights to use whatever name he likes online, as long as he's not using it to pretend to be someone else. If someone registered as sheepdean, I would be a) surprised, as I came up with the name, and b) annoyed that I'd have to think up a new handle, but you do not have any copyright over Ugozima (and the character on RuneScape belongs to jagex, not you) and have thus no right to argue. If you want to register on the IWC forum, maybe make the account Ugozima1? Then everyone's happy. Sheepdean 23:30, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Does the name come from a common source--IE, is there a character somewhere called Ugozima? You know what--it doesn't matter. There's no problem whatsoever if they happen to share a name--it's a big intarweb out there, and there's a lot of different names flying about. Sorry, Mr. "real" Ugozima, you're out of luck. ~[[User:Lord de Generic|In Generica, the preferred response to chatspeak is murder moƒt foul.]]~ 05:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) For Lord de Generic: No. It is not from a common source; and I do not know any other "Ugozima" besides the one under disscussion. For Dabomba 3: Umm, can't you at the least be original? I know that I do not own any copyright over any of this stuff, but I for one do not find it fair for you to steal my name that took me three hours to come up with! As my friend on RSWikia Christine once said (ahem) "Its really, really REALLY annoying to come onto the wiki to see someone has stolen my idea". For your information, every name that I own is under Ugozima (besides RS, that's JaGeX; and my old name Flango2) everywhere on the net! So you might see how I am the least bit ticked off at this. If you would have told the people on IWC that your Wikia username was Dabomba 3, and then saw the Ugozima name on your talk, and then saw that I (thru incarnations) had existed longer than you, what would you say? A. Gerdon (ugozima) Well, that's perplexing. Da bomba3, did you come up with the name independently of the "real" Ugozima? ~Lord de Generic~ Fuck you Ugozima. It's a free country I can do whatever I want! Da bomba3talk2meSandy 04:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Try and refrain from swearing, the comic is PG and so should this wiki and all talk pages... And whether or not ugozima likes it, Da Bomba3 used his handle and has all right to. And as you can't change account names on IWC forums, this arguement is redundant. Sheepdean 04:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) At the cussing: 1st. Wikis can be any rating. And I'm not in a good mood! It doesn't matter what rating a wiki is besides, if it's the talk page for my userpage I have all the right to curse in it. Da bomba3talk2meSandy 04:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) One thing that would probably throw this issue into sharper relief: did you, Da bomba3, derive your IWC! forum handle from the Ugozima in question? ~Lord de Generic~ No, I didn't I just chose random letters by closing my eyeslike this: Revion Da bomba3talk2meSandy 18:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *cough* Deleting a forum designed to discuss the protection of pages? Maybe, jsut maybe, it would have been an idea to justify that on the forum, let us discuss it and then, maybe, delete it? Of the pages thus far protected, none have been discussed or requested, so I felt that it would be useful for us to be able to say what could be protected, rather than jamming the talk page as they do on wikipedia (honestly, it's impossible to talk about anything else on some of those ages). Sheepdean 14:13, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, but only admins are supposed to make new forums. Non-Admins make new topics. Da bomba3talk2meSandy 21:47, 26 January 2008 (UTC) As long as I have the power to make a forum, I have the right to. 82.45.212.252 02:11, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ^that was me, cookies timed out againSheepdean 02:14, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I think I'm going to stay out of this one. ;) ~Lord de Generic~ 06:10, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Hey, da Bomba3, I made a conceptual design for a banner for IWC! wiki. I uploaded it to the open gallery--take a look. I guessed on the size. ''~Lord de Generic~'' 03:19, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Regarding Theme pages Several points. First, I moved the pages such that their titles fit more logically into the organizational scheme; if they were moved back, some would be in the format Name, while some would be Name (theme). Such a differentiation is highly illogical, and somewhat confusing. In other words: moving them back does not seem to make sense, given the current naming format. Secondly, 'ordering' me to move pages back is also somewhat strange. You certainly have the powers to move the pages yourself; since, from my standpoint, doing so would be counterproductive, I will not. Furthermore, might I note that dictating a command does not make it so; this is a community-based project, not a one-man-show. (Addendum: if community consensus is for the previous, illogical, categorization schema, then I'll gladly move them; such does not, however, appear to be the case.) Cheers. [[User:Ourai|'Ourai']] тʃ 23:51, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the adminship Well, that comma's fixed no, if I die tomorrow I'll be happy ;). I've played around a bit with the IWC! page, but I'm not going to be doing alot of un-redlinking until after my exams, as I said before (they finish mid-June). Now where's that grammar dictionary...Sheepdean 10:47, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Just checking You want all pages suffixed with (theme) that don't need to be to have that removed? So Shakespeare would have it left in, but Martians would have it removed? Better to check than go and do the wrong thing ;)Sheepdean 17:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Nominating for Adminship Hi how are you? Im new to this wiki but as you can see i've already written one article and I plan to write plenty more. I know I cant exactly nominate myself to be an admin but i've had alot of expiereince on other wikipedia projects and I think I can do a good job especially since im out of school and my work is very flexibile, I can have alot of time to dedicate to the wiki. If you need any further proof I will write 4 more articles by the end of the week. Thank you Uneak5 19:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC)